paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Civilization 5 Paradox Scenario
The year is 1969, and across the blue ball we call Earth, nations, factions, corporations, and entities vie for world dominination. It is a time of innovation and war, a time when the fate of the world and the human race hangs in the balance, a time when the future itself is at hand. Citizen, patriot, comrade, warrior, crusader, shareholder, survivor, or core, will you lead your people to their greatest victory? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Or would you rather just destroy us all? The Civilizations The Alliance of Democratic Nations Leader: Gunther Von Esling Capitol: Geneva Unique Unit: Achilles :The Achilles has a higher combat strength and can perform an action on the same turn it transfers cites, unlike the Jet Fighter, which it replace. Requires Aluminum Unique Building: Chronosphere :Allows any unit stationed in the city where the Chronosphere is built to travel to any other friendly city in one turn and still posses all of its movement/attack points afterwards. Replaces Airport. :+10% Science in city For Science!:Each technological age triggers a Golden Age. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics Leader: Cima Len Davidova Capitol: Moscow Unique Unit: Apocalypse Tank :The Apocalypse Tank has a higher combat strength and +15% bonus against cities, but has -1 movement in addition to requiring both Aluminum and Oil, unlike the Modern Armour, which it replaces. Unique Unit: Spetznaz :Can attack after airdropping and gains +5% experience from combat compared to the paratrooper, which it replaces. Mass Production: Each instance of a unit being constructed reduces its production cost by 5% for that city, up to 50% maximum The Confederate Revolutionaries of America Leader: Howard T. Ackerman Capitol: Dallas. Unique Unit: Minuteman :The Minuteman costs -90% production and has a 50% bonus against aircraft but costs double maintenance, unlike the Infantry, which it replaces. Costs the same in Gold or Faith as the Infantry. Unique Improvement: PAWI array :Gives a defense bonus and improves any strategic resource it is built on. Any American unit placed on the tile where it is built cannot be seen unless another unit tries to move onto its tile. Counter Culture: Can choose level one tenants from any ideology, -50% unhappiness from public opinion. The Empire of the Rising Sun Leader: Emperor Yoshiro Capitol: Tokyo Unique Unit: King Oni :The King Oni has a higher combat strength and requires aluminum instead of uranium, unlike the Giant Death Robot, which it replaces. Unique Unit 2: Floating Fortress :Holds +2 Aircraft, has its own ranged attack, and costs +50 production, unlike the Aircraft Carrier, which it replaces. Divine Destiny: Upon reaching the Renaissance era, gains +10% Gold and Production when the Empire is at war, and +10% Culture and Tourism when it is at peace. The Order of the Talon Leader: Saint Veritan Capitol: Sanctum Majoris Unique Unit: Crawler :Can found cities and a 100% defensive bonus, unlike the Landship, which it replaces. Cities founded by Crawlers have +5 production. Unique Unit: Infiltrator :Spreads your religion by default (the Underground Sect Reformation belief increases the pressure) and is more skilled at stealing technology, unlike the Spy, which it replaces. Secret War: +5% tourism in foreign cities for each follower of your religion there; +2 tourism from each faith providing building after researching Steam Power. The Mediterranean Syndicate Leader: Romulus Capitol:Urbe Eternus (Rome. See UU.) Unique Unit: Legionnaires :Gifting Legionnaires to another civ or city-state gives you their full value back in gold, and causes the civ gifted to to lose 25% of their value in gold from their own treasury. -50% combat bonus against the Syndicate. Replaces Infantry. Unique Building: Pharma Dispenser :The Pharma Dispenser gives 3 happiness and causes units stationed in the city to heal +15 HP per turn, in addition to the regular effects of the Hospital, which it replaces. Populusque Sprawlus: +25% growth in all cities, -33% Unhappiness from number of citizens. All cities have Sprawl names; if captured by another civ, they will revert back to their original name (e.g. Rome-Urbe Eternus, Belfast-Urbe Celestia). All conquered cities are given Sprawl names. The Electrical Protectorate Leader: CP-746 Capitol: The Dark City Unique Wonder/Unit: The Icon :The Icon is built as a wonder, but appears on the map as a unit. The Icon will raze every tile it passes through to no gold/hit point gain, friendly or enemy, and has the highest combat strength of any unit in the game. It cannot heal, but has 150 hit points. Unique Unit: Aggressors : Aggressors cost one production, no maintenance, and can stack two to a tile, but cannot upgrade, unlike the Great War Infantry, which they replace. Killing an Aggressor on offense will destroy the other Aggressor on the same tile if there is one stacked. -50% combat penalty on defense. The Rust: +25% faster border growth and +1 border growth range to every city. Enemy units in Protectorate territory have a -15% combat penalty, and give 75% of their standard production cost in production to the nearest Protectorate city when destroyed. The Atomic Kingdom of China Leader: The Viceroy Capitol: Beijing Unique Unit: Jade Atomic Bomb :The Jade Atomic bomb has a blast radius of 3 tiles, unlike the Nuclear Missile which it replaces. Using a Jade Atomic Bomb causes a diplomatic penalty with all civilizations, and lowers influence with all city states by 5. Unique Building: Space Elevator :Has an additional +50% production to spaceship parts in this city and requires no aluminum, compared to the the Spaceship Factory, which it replaces. The Great Wall: +50% defensive strength for all cities, defensive buildings are 15% more effective in cities. Wonders The Mir "Anything can be airdropped at least once." :- Schlock Mercenary :Requires Satellites. :Any unit stationed in the city where the Mir is built can be dropped to any empty land tile on the map with one movement point lost,and can still attack afterwards. :+5% production of spacecraft parts in this city. :+4 culture :+2 Great Scientist points. Mount Doomsday "The whole point of a Doomsday Machine is lost, if you keep it a secret." :- Dr. Strangelove :+ 50 City combat strength. :Gain a free Satellite Strike every 40 turns.(Satelite Strike functions as a Nuclear Missile without the fallout affect.) :+5 Culture :+3 Great Engineer Points. Straylight One "Family, religion, friendship. These are the three demons you must slay if you wish to succeed in business." :- Charles Montgomery Burns :+10 Gold and +5 Production for the city owner and +2 happiness for the trade route owner for each trade route made with this city. :+2 Tourism for each trade route sent from this city. :Provides an additional trade route. :+3 Culture :+3 Great Merchant Points. Heaven's Gate "Space: The Final Frontier." :- Star Trek :Requires Apollo Program :+100% production to spaceship parts in all cities :Spaceship parts can be launched from any city. :+2 Culture :+4 Great Scientist points.